


Nerf Gun War 2015

by AliceJasper28



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Peek-A-KillerWest 067: "I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. Xo’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerf Gun War 2015

**Peek-A-KillerWest**

  * **067:** "I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. Xo’"




  
  


Caitlin blinked down in confusion at the Nerf gun sat on the porch swing. While it wasn't the weirdest thing she'd ever come home to, it was still pretty baffling as to why she'd been left a Nerf gun and she knew it was for her as there was a note folded on top of it addressed to her with Iris's handwriting. Caitlin opened the note, slightly apprehensive that she was about to be told that her girlfriends had broken something  _again_ , and was pleasantly surprised to find the note saying 'Here is your weapon. Shawna and I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good Luck. Xo (Oh! And second place has to set the table!)'. She snorted, amused, and took her weapon, mentally preparing herself before inching the door open slowly.

What she found was a surprisingly tame war-zone (and for Iris and Shawna that was saying something), no lamps had been knocked over, the TV was still in one piece and they'd thankfully had the sense to push the furniture out of the way. Although there was darts stuck to the wall in very odd places. Caitlin raised her weapon and scanned the area for any sign of her girlfriends, so far they seemed to have moved on from the living room but Caitlin, knowing her partners, knew that didn't necessarily mean that they hadn't set a trap for her. A crash from behind her made Caitlin spin round, finger poised on the trigger. It turned out to just be their cat, Snowball, who darted past Caitlin into the kitchen, most likely to hide in one of the cupboards and wait out the destruction. 

Just as Caitlin was beginning to relax, she heard the thud of foot steps above her and quickly hid behind the open dining room door. From her position, Caitlin could easily see that it was Shawna who was sprinting down the stairs looking flushed and exhausted but happy. Iris followed soon after looking the same while shooting at Shawna wildly. Caitlin smirked a plan already forming in her mind. 

“Ha! No where to run now!” Iris grinned triumphantly.

Shawna looked around for an exit before sighing and holding her hands up in defeat; Iris smile grew wider as she nailed Shawna right in the head with a dart. Shawna yelped and glared at Iris, half heartedly. Luckily for Caitlin, Iris was distracted by her win so she took the opportunity to shoot her in the back, effectively startling both her girlfriends and winning the entire game. 

“Looks like Shawna's cooking tonight and Iris is setting the table!” Caitlin declared, while Shawna and Iris spluttered in surprise. 

“Aw, no fair!” Iris whined, “We didn't know you were home!”

“I still won, fair and square.” Caitlin teased.

Shawna snorted, shaking her head and wrapped an arm around Iris's shoulders. “I'll make my carbonara if you want?”

“Yes please!” Caitlin and Iris cheered together, Iris's loss forgotten. Shawna just rolled her eyes and raised her other arm for Caitlin to join in their hug. The Nerf gun war becoming a regular thing after that. 

  
  



End file.
